


Paella and Pie (Multiple Prompts)

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Artist!Dean, Blow Jobs, Cas and Charlie are BFF's, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Rimming, Workplace Romance, almost getting caught, computer tech!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken proposition at an office party doesn't pan out, Castiel avoids Dean Winchester like the plague. Dean's not put off so easily though, especially when he has help from Castiel's best friend, Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost had to break this into two parts because I'm so tired, but I pushed on and so here you go.
> 
> Scenario Prompt: A hectic day at the office drives you and a few coworkers to commiserate over drinks after work. Just when you start to unwind, ____ walks into the bar, and your bad mood returns in full force.

It was the worst day in the history of worst days and Castiel had had some doozies in his time.

Like when he was fourteen and had been in the middle of (in his opinion) a riveting and insightful book report on Lord of the Flies, and his retainer had flown out of his mouth, landing on the desk of Michael Angelus, who he'd had a massive crush on at the time.

But even that horrific nightmare couldn’t compare to the atrocity happening to him right at this moment.

It had been a typical day in IT at G & L Marketing. Email issues, forgotten passwords, upgrades, typical stupidity ( _why yes, you_ do _have to turn it ON for it to work..._ ). He'd successfully avoided the art department on the fifth floor and one Dean "isn't he so great and dreamy??" Winchester.

It wasn't that Dean wasn't great (or dreamy for that matter), he was just _too_ nice. Too polite. Too good looking. It certainly had nothing to do with that fact that Castiel had drunkenly hit on him at the Fourth of July office party and Dean had politely declined and found him a ride home.

Oh, shut up.

So, he'd completed his avoidance dance for another day and was shutting everything down when Charlie had popped into his cubicle, reminding him about the weekly wind down (which was basically a get drunk and bitch fest) at The Roadhouse, a local bar across the street they'd been going to on Friday nights for years.

He'd almost declined, but his brain had told him _no, you need this Castiel, you need to unwind, relax, have some fun._

Well what did his brain know. His brain was an idiot. Because now here he was, sitting at a table with Dean "I'm so fucking beautiful and wouldn't you like to ride my cock?" (Yes, yes he would) Winchester, his friends abandoning him like the assholes they were. Dean hadn't even gotten his beer yet when they were fake yawning and checking their watches and making their excuses. And then Dean was sitting down across from him and the beer Castiel had just ordered was set in front of him and now he was trapped. He glanced down at the glass, wondering how fast he could chug it down without looking like a moron. Then wondered when looking like a moron had ever stopped him before. He picked up the glass and tipped it back.

"So how have you been, Cas? I haven't seen you really since the Fourth of July thing." Dean took a sip of his beer, tongue sweeping across his upper lip as he set his glass back down and Castiel choked, half drowning himself to keep from spraying his drink across the table.

"Whoa," Dean said, getting up to come around the table and give Castiel a few smacks on the back. "You okay man?"

"I'm great," Castiel wheezed. "Wrong pipe."

"Well you were chugging it kinda fast."

"Good beer," Castiel said, hacking into the crook of his arm.

"Yeah I guess." Dean took a seat next to Castiel and leaned in. "Look, I'm glad you're here. I've been wanting to talk to you about the Fourth of July thing and you're always busy or out of your cubicle when I come down to IT."

"You come down to IT?" Why had no one told him this? This was important, need to know right the fuck now information that Charlie, who he _thought_ was his best friend, would tell him. Clearly he needed to explain the rules to Charlie. Or he needed a new best friend.

"Yeah."

"Why do you come down to IT?"

"Well, mainly to look for you," Dean confessed.

"What?" Castiel was losing hearing. Or his mind. Or both.

Dean shifted closer. "I just felt like I needed to explain why I turned you down at the party."

Castiel looked towards the ceiling, praying for a meteorite, an alien abduction, anything to bring this humiliation to a close.

Dean sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "It's not that I wasn't interested. I just...I don't know. It didn't feel right, taking advantage of the situation."

"No I knew. I knew that. I totally knew that was the case," Castiel lied, ignoring that prickly sensation that was currently crawling across his scalp and down his neck. _It wasn't that Dean hadn't be interested!_ his brain shouted at him.

"You did?" Dean regarded him skeptically and Castiel stared back, wide-eyed, head nodding _yes, yes of course I knew that._

"No," he blurted out, then scrubbed a hand down his face. "But it does make sense."

Dean scooted a bit closer until his elbow was bumping into Castiel's and their knees were touching and Castiel had such a clear vision of himself tackling Dean to the floor and fucking him silly that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid doing just that.

"I mean, I'd like to have dinner or something if you’d like?" Castiel watched the Adams Apple in Dean's throat bob up and down, and in realizing Dean was nervous, wanted to laugh hysterically. This wasn't his life. People did not get nervous asking him out because people did not ask him out.

"It's okay if you don’t want to," Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, giving his head a quick shake. "I'm just recovering from an out of body experience and momentarily lost the ability to speak." Dean's expression turned to one of confusion and Castiel quickly added, "Yes, of course I want to. I don't just drunkenly hit on everyone, you know."

"Good. That you want to have dinner I mean,” Dean added quickly and Castiel elbowed him in the ribs. “How's tomorrow night? My place? I could cook us something."

"Tomorrow night is good,” Castiel said with a nod. “I could bring dessert?"

Dean reached across the table to grab his forgotten beer. "Or you could be dessert," he said with a shrug before taking a swig.

Castiel's heart took off at a gallop and he was sure Dean was trying to kill him. Kill him dead right here in this hole in the wall bar before he ever had a chance to find out if Dean was serious about that statement. As it was he lowered his head, thumping it against the table a few times and Dean clapped him on the shoulder, chuckling.

"I'll text you the time and address some time tomorrow." Dean slid out of his seat, tossing a few bills onto the table.

"I need to give you my number," Castiel said, fishing his phone out of his front pocket.

Dean grinned and gave his back pocket a pat. "I already got it from Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow, Cas."

 _Charlie!_ his mind yelled at him. _Traitor! But also best friend ever!_ He pushed the button on his phone to send a scathing, yet sobbingly grateful text message, except he already had one from her.

 **Charlie:** _You’re Welcome :)_

~*~

“You know, I have dressed myself before,” Cas complained as Charlie slipped a tie around his neck. “And is the tie really necessary?”

“One, that’s debatable,” she said, flipping each end of the tie around into a knot before sliding it into place. “And two, yes, it is.”

“We aren’t even going anywhere. We’re eating at his house.”

“All the more reason to look as delicious as possible. You may even skip dinner and go straight to dessert,” she said with a grin. “And you’ll be in his house so, you know, bed handy.”

“Oh shit! I have to bring to dessert,” Castiel exclaimed, choosing to ignore Charlie’s comment, even though his brain was helpfully supplying him with a bevy of filthy, filthy images at the moment.

“Dean likes pie.”

“How do you even---you know what, nevermind. Okay, so pie. Whip cream?”

“Oooh kinky,” she said, waggling her eyebrows.

“Oh my god, I hate you,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can I just go? Please?”

Charlie reached up, straightening the collar of his shirt. “I’m sorry. I’m just happy for you that’s all.”

“Yeah, I know.” Castiel took a deep breath. “Okay I’m going. Wish me luck.”

Charlie raised up on her tip-toes and kissed the tip of his nose. “Good luck.”

~*~

He’d been sitting in the car about ten minutes, staring out the windshield at Dean’s house. It was nice, a Ranch style set back off the road, surrounded by trees. He peered out of the passenger window, barely able to make out the next house down the road and just as he started to wonder if Dean even knew his neighbors and oh, were those cows over there, there was a tap on his window.

“Holy shit!” Castiel clutched at his chest, terrified for his health because at this rate he was going to have a series of elaborate heart attacks. He turned the key in the ignition and rolled down the window.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Dean said, bracing his arms on the top of the car and leaning in. “You’ve just been out here for a while so I wondered if you planned to come in or just take your meal to go?”

Dean was smiling, but Castiel could see the slight edge of panic in his eyes and he didn’t want to be responsible for that. He laughed. “No, yeah I’m coming in I was just...giving myself a pep talk. Lemme just,” he gestured at the window and Dean moved away, waiting as Castiel rolled his window up, grabbed the pastry box, and stepped out of the car.

“What’s in that box there?” Dean asked him as they walked toward the front door.

“Oh, it’s just dessert. Pie.”

They walked through the front door and Dean plucked the box from his hands, setting it on the foyer table. He gently pushed Castiel backwards until he hit the wall and grabbed his tie.

“You look really, really good,” Dean murmured, brushing his lips across Castiel’s jawline. “I’m tempted to skip dinner and dessert all together.”

“That _is_ tempting,” Cas agreed, arching his neck back so Dean could nibble at the skin. “What did you make?”

“Seafood paella.” Dean placed a kiss just under Castiel’s earlobe.

“Sounds good,” Castiel panted out, sliding a thigh between Dean’s legs.

“It is.” Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s, rolling his hips and Castiel groaned at the feel of Dean’s erection pressing against his body.

“We could just eat dinner in bed, naked.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

~*~

In the end they decided to eat dinner at the table like grown, boring adults, with glasses of wine and general conversation and then eat the pie in bed while watching a movie. Castiel deemed this to be an acceptable compromise.

He sat on the edge of the bed, shedding his shoes and socks, angry mutant butterflies pummeling the inside of his stomach and he flopped back on the bed with a groan. He was about to watch a movie and have pie in bed, naked with Dean Winchester. Castiel felt like it should be weird, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Dean at all. They’d worked at the same company for several years. It’s just...this isn’t something he did. He didn’t _do_ these things. He stayed home, balanced his checkbook, played World of Warcraft, fixed computers, grew an herb garden. He didn’t sit around in bed naked eating pie with gorgeous men.

“Cas, you okay?”

 _Oh god,_ Cas thought as he laid on the bed with his eyes clenched shut. _He’s here and he’s naked and he has pie and how am I supposed to sit there and eat pie like a normal person when all I want to do is spread Dean apart and eat him out instead?_

“Cas?”

Castiel heard the thump of a tray and then the bed was dipping down and he could hear Dean shuffling towards him.

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go eat pie in the kitchen.”

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and there was Dean sitting back on his heels, eyes full of understanding and Castiel sat up, pulling at the knot in his tie. “I don’t want to eat pie in the kitchen. I want to eat _you_ , right now.”

Castiel pulled his tie from around his neck and tossed it aside, making short work of the rest of his clothes, and then pushed Dean onto his stomach, legs spread apart so Castiel could settle between them. He spread Dean’s ass cheeks apart with his fingers, placing a kiss to his entrance before lapping at it with the flat of his tongue, darting the tip into his hole, sucking wet kisses against it. And wasn’t hearing Dean gasp and pant as he rut against the bed just the most beautiful thing ever?

Dean’s sounds changed to mewling when Castiel moved back and slipped a finger into his ass, working it in and out, teasing the rim when he pulled all the way out, stroking Dean’s inner walls when it was buried deep. He shifted up to his knees, back bowing so his ass was high in the air, and Castiel bent down to tongue at his balls as he finger-fucked him, sucking each one into his mouth and pulling off with a wet pop. Dean’s hips jerked, fucking air, and Castiel finally whispered to him, “Lift up a little bit.”

Castiel slid his head between Dean’s legs, squirming around until his mouth was perfectly in line with Dean’s cock. He pushed a finger back into Dean’s ass as his tongue flicked at the slick swollen head. Finger slipping in and out of him quickly, Dean finally got the message and started moving, fucking into Castiel’s mouth, brushing against the back of his throat. His own dick was wet with precome, twitching when he reached down to wrap a hand around the base. Castiel jerked himself quickly, hips lifting up off the bed as Dean relentlessly fucked into him, and he could feel this tingling warmth start at his head and toes, traveling through his body. They grew closer to the middle and his body shook and he couldn’t keep his sounds contained anymore and then there was one long, muffled groan around Dean’s cock as he came, huge spurts of come shooting across Castiel’s chest. Before he could even register his own orgasm properly, Dean grew still, cock pulsing against the roof of Castiel’s mouth as it was flooded with come and Dean growled, slapping a hand against the bed. Castiel swallowed everthing, sucking at it lightly until it began to soften and slipped out of his mouth.

Dean heaved out a great sigh as he rolled over onto his back, pulling Cas against his chest.

“I think I’m dead,” Dean gasped out. “You’ve killed me.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Castiel lamented. “Because there’s pie. And also I’d like to do that again as soon as possible.”

“Ah! A reason to live,” Dean laughed as he rolled Castiel on his back, kissing the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really know if I'd add to this one, but here I am!
> 
> Prompt: "Call if you need anything"
> 
> For the daily destiel drabble at destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com

To say work was a lot more interesting was a serious understatement. Ever since their dinner date and subsequent sexing, Castiel found himself called up to the fifth floor, mainly to one Dean Winchester’s office, who had suddenly been hexed by a plethora of IT issues; power cables unplugged or just completely gone, essential programs no longer functioning properly, files so corrupted there was no chance of saving them.

And whenever he left, he would tell Dean the same thing he said to everyone: “Call me if you need anything", and Dean would always reply, “Don’t worry. I will.”

After the second visit in one day, Castiel started to wonder if Dean wasn’t sabotaging his equipment in order to have a reason to call him up to his office.

~*~

“Are you sabotaging your equipment or something?” Castiel blurted out on the third trip upstairs.

Dean looked at him like he had two heads. “Why would I do that, Cas?”

_Cause it’s what I would probably do_ , he thought grumpily. “I’m just kidding. So, what can I do for you?”

“Well,” Dean stood up from his chair, rounding the desk. “It’s more about what I can do for _you_.”

“Oh,” Cas said, not quite sure where this was going. “What is it you want to do for me?”

“Well, I was thinking I could give you a blow job.”

“Oh well, yeah, I’m all for that. You want to come over tonight?”

“I do. But I was thinking now.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Castiel looked around the office. “Here?”

“Yeeees.”

“I don’t know, Dean. That’s--I mean that’s kind of--I mean, do you really think that--I’m just afraid that--”

“Cas,” Dean cut in, interrupting his babbling. “Everyone in the department is at lunch. No one will be able to see even if they walk in the office. Look,” he said, walking over to his office door. “I can lock the door. _And_ I’ll make it a quickie and then give you a proper one later tonight.” he grinned.

~*~

Dean most certainly did not make it a quickie. Or at least it wasn’t feeling like a quickie. Not that Castiel was complaining.

Castiel was sitting in Dean’s office chair, pants pulled down his his ankles, with Dean crouched under his desk, happily slurping away on his cock. The noises Dean was making were _obscene_ and Castiel having to work to be quiet was a shame because he wanted nothing more than to urge Dean on with the most filthiest sentiments he could think of as loudly as possible.

As it was, he was biting at his lip to keep his moans as quiet as he could as Dean’s mouth worked along his shaft, bringing him close, so fucking close, waiting until Castiel’s body was strung so tight, and then he backed off, and Castiel slumped in the chair, breaths ragged. Dean licked and nipped at the inside of his thigh, waiting for Castiel’s breathing to become more slow and even.

“Fuck my mouth, Cas," Dean encouraged him and then Castiel was gripping the arm rests of the chair as his hips rocked upwards, fucking up into Dean’s mouth, Dean’s hands braced on the top of the desk to keep himself steady.

The knock on the office door had him stuttering to a halt, looking at Dean with what he was sure had to be a look of pure terror.

“It’s ok,” Dean panted at him. “The door is locked. Keep going.”

“Shit, they have a key!” Castiel hissed at him. He _knew_ this was a bad idea. He _knew_ they should have waited. But _nooooooo_. He let his dick make the decision for him. His dick was an idiot.

“Just play it cool,” Dean whispered to him, cramming himself towards the back of the desk.

“ _What_!” he whispered-yelled. “ _You cannot seriously expect me to_ \-- Oh, hi. Hello. Hi there,” Castiel said as a short, brunette woman walked through the door. “I’m just here, uh, fixing Dean’s computer. Yeah. Can I help you?

“Uhhh. I was checking to see if that ad mock up for the cinnamon rum was ready but, I guess not since Dean’s not here.”

“Oh no. No Dean’s not here no. I think he went to lunch? I’m just here fixing his computer.”

“Yeeeah...you said that already. Do you know what time he left?”

“I’m not quite sure--oh!” Castiel gasped when Dean lightly swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. “Sorry,” Castiel said through clenched teeth. “Muscle spasm. No I don’t know I will tell him you stopped by okay thanks I should get back to computer stuff bye now.”

The woman gave him a look and walked out muttering, “You IT guys are so weird.”

The door slammed shut behind her and Castiel looked down between his legs. “You’re an asshole!”

“Oh come on,” Dean chuckled. “She had no idea. Come on, let’s continue.”

“Are you kidding? There’s no way I can come now. No way.” He crossed his arms, looking over at the far wall.

“Sure you can.”

“I’m telling you, it’s not gonna happen,” Castiel insisted. He felt Dean take him in hand, giving him a few light strokes.

“Cas, look at me.”

He put on his sternest face and glanced down. Dean held his gaze as he licked up the underside of Castiel’s shaft with the flat of his tongue, swirling it around the tip before he took it into his mouth and Castiel closed his eyes.

Dean pulled back. “Watch me, Cas. Watch me suck you off.”

“Fuck..”, he breathed out as he watched Dean swallow him back down, holding him deep in the back of his throat before pulling off with a wet pop.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, licking at his lips before he slid his hands up to Castiel’s waist, holding him as his head began to bob up and down.

Castiel watched him, every now and then hips jumping from the urge to move, to fuck up into that warm, wet, really _perfect_ mouth. And every time Castiel looked directly at Dean’s eyes, Dean was always looking right back at him, watching Castiel watch him.

“Ok, it’s totally gonna happen,” he panted. “Oh god, Dean I’m gonna come...so close...”

Dean pulled back, keeping the rhythm with his hand long enough to say, “Come on, baby. Come for me,” and then Dean’s mouth was sucking him deep, head brushing against the back of his throat and Castiel’s fist slammed down on the desk as he came apart, Dean swallowing down everything he gave. He could vaguely recall Dean licking at him lightly as he shivered, then having to stand while Dean fixed his pants and tucked him back in.

“Lunch break is over,” Dean murmured as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

“‘kay... Call me if you need anything,” Castiel slurred, still feeling a bit lust drunk as he came down, and stumbled towards the door.

“Oh don’t worry, Cas. I will.”


End file.
